Hormon
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Jung Jaehyun memang selalu bertingkah gila, maka jangan tanya bagaimana jika dia dalam mode 'turn on'. Tidak kenal situasi, tempat ataupun waktu. Kalau sudah begitu maka Taeyong lah yang akan kena getahnya. #NCT #Jaehyun #Taeyong #JaeYong


**Hormon**

 **Story One: Bath**

* * *

Jung Jaehyun memang selalu bertingkah gila, maka jangan tanya bagaimana jika dia dalam mode ' _turn on'_. Tidak kenal situasi, tempat ataupun waktu. Kalau sudah begitu maka Taeyong lah yang akan kena getahnya. Dia tidak bisa menolak, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memaki―

"Dasar hormon sialan,"

Dan memohon dengan begitu memalukan sambil melenguh―

" _F-faster_ …"

* * *

Taeyong menikmati waktu mandinya. Setelah seharian dipenuhi jadwal padat dan berlatih untuk _comeback_ mereka yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari, berendam benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Otot-otot kakunya mulai rileks dan Taeyong merasa jika rasa lelahnya perlahan menguap di setiap hembusan nafasnya.

Taeyong memang selalu suka lama-lama berada di dalam kamar mandi. Sayang sekali member grup mereka itu terhitung terlalu banyak hingga ia tidak bisa sering-sering melakukan hobinya yang satu ini. Ia tertawa saat memainkan gelembung-gelembung sabun di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan meminjam bebek karet milik Jisung untuk menemaninya mandi.

Tapi sayang kesenangan Taeyong itu tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Saat mendengar ketukan di pintu dan suara seseorang memanggil namanya. ' _Taeyong-hyung!'_

Alis Taeyong tertaut saat mengenali siapa pemilik jenis suara itu. Meski begitu ia berteriak sebagai balasan, cukup kesal sebenarnya. "Apa Jaehyun? Aku belum selesai mandi."

Bunyi seseorang yang mencoba membuka pintu dari luar terdengar. _'Ayolah, hyung. Kau sudah di dalam sana selama sejam.'_ Suara Jaehyun kembali terdengar dari balik pintu. _'Aku butuh kamar mandi sekarang,'_ lanjutnya dengan nada lebih pelan.

Taeyong diam dan sama sekali tidak berniat mengerti kebutuhan salah satu dongsaengnya itu. "Kalau begitu gunakan kamar mandi lain saja sana!"

' _Kau bercanda, hyung? Cepat buka pintunya!'_ Suara pintu yang coba dibuka semakin terdengar brutal.

"Tidak mau!" teriaknya keras. Memastikan Jaehyun mendengar jawabannya.

' _Taeyong-hyung!'_

Taeyong menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. "Tidak dengar!"

Dan lima menit kemudian berlalu dengan tidak adanya balasan lain lagi dari arah luar. Mungkin Jaehyun benar-benar pergi memakai kamar mandi lain, batinnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Namun acara santainya kembali terganggu saat getaran ponsel yang ia taruh di atas kloset tertutup terdengar.

Taeyong memanjangkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Hati-hati agar tidak menceburkannya ke bak mandi. Ada satu pesan di layar ponselnya dan ia membuka pesan itu tanpa melihat siapa pengirimnya.

Dari: **Jaehyun-ie**

[ _image_ ]

Buka pintunya sekarang atau aku akan mengirimkan foto itu pada semua member dan bahkan meng- _uplod_ -nya ke internet. Cepat hyungku sayang, aku tidak punya banyak waktu.

"Sial!" Taeyong secepat kilat bangkit dari bath up dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang saat ini. Ia membuka pintu sedikit dan mengintipkan kepalanya keluar. Bisa ia lihat Jaehyun _tersayang_ nya sedang berdiri di depannya dengan seringai menyebalkan. Mata Taeyong menyelak galak. "Lakukan dan aku akan membunuhmu, Jaehyun," ancamnya.

Taeyong benar-benar akan membunuh dongsaengnya itu jika niatannya memang terjadi. Apa jadinya dia jika fotonya yang dalam keadaan terikat di ranjang dengan keadaan _half naked_ dan kacau itu sampai tersebar?

Taeyong benar-benar menyesal karena dengan bodohnya malah mengakui perasaannya pada Jaehyun, setiap mengingat kejadian malam itu. Masih ia ingat saat mereka selesai melakukan 'itu' untuk pertama kali. Taeyong bahkan jatuh sakit selama dua hari. Siapa yang menyangka jika adik kesayangannya yang satu itu tak lebih dari sekantung hormon berjalan? Dan Taeyong dengan begitu bodohnya melemparkan dirinya dengan begitu saja. Dan sekarang ia bahkan harus bertanggung jawab setiap Jaehyun _membutuhkan_ dirinya. Karena itulah gunanya sebagai _kekasih_ Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengumbar senyum sexy. Ia memang selalu memberi Taeyong senyuman sejenis itu alih-alih senyum manis _innocent_ yang selalu ia tampilkan di depan orang lain.

Taeyong mengintip ke sekitar, tidak melihat siapapun di sekitar sana. "Apa maumu, Jaehyun?" bisik Taeyong.

"Kau, hyung."

Taeyong merasakan tubuhnya meremang melihat tatapan Jaehyun saat ini pada dirinya. Firasatnya sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi makanya ia langsung berusaha menutup pintu kamar mandi itu lagi dan mendorong Jaehyun sejauh mungkin. Tapi Jaehyun entah kenapa menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih kuat hingga berhasil mendorongnya balik dan melangkah masuk lalu mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

"Y-yang lain bisa dengar..."

"Kalau begitu hyung harus tenang."

"Lain kali saja, Jaehyun, kumohon." Taeyong mencoba membebaskan dirinya tapi Jaehyun malah semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menahan kedua tangannya hingga menempel ke dinding. Bagian bawah Jaehyun sudah mengeras dan itu tandanya dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Sial.

"Kau tidak bisa melawanku, Yongyong-ie," ujar Jaehyun penuh seringai kemenangan.

Tentu saja. Lihat saja dia sekarang, terjebak antara dinding dan tubuh Jaehyun dalam keadaan _naked_ tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Dia merasa seperti hidangan lezat siap santap saat melihat Jaehyun menjilat bibirnya. Sebelum pemuda Jung itu benar-benar mencicipi lehernya.

"D-dasar hormon sialan," umpat Taeyong pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, memberi Jaehyun akses yang lebih luas untuk menjamah perpotongan lehernya. Jaehyun memang punya masalah dengan mengontrol hormonnya yang meledak-ledak. Bukan kali ini saja dongsaengnya itu me _rape_ nya seperti ini. Sering. Terlalu sering. Mereka akan melakukannya kapanpun dan dimanapun tempat yang memungkinkan. Entah sudah berapa kali Taeyong merasakan dorongan kasar Jaehyun di dalam dirinya melawan dinding.

Taeyong membencinya? Anehnya tidak. Justru ia sangat menikmatinya.

Tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat merasa lutut Jaehyun menekan bagian dalam pahanya. Jaehyun, pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu kini sudah beralih lebih rendah dan sedang memanja _nipple_ miliknya.

"Aa―h…Jaehyun."

Taeyong merosot lemas pada dinding kamar mandi, merasa benar-benar kosong dan perlu sentuhan.

Jaehyun tersenyum dan beralih untuk melepas seluruh pakaian hingga benar-benar _naked_. Setelah itu ia membantu Taeyong berdiri dan menuntunnya ke dalam bath up. Ini pengalaman pertama mereka untuk bercinta di sana. Ah, otak gila Jaehyun mulai lagi. Pemuda Jung itu memang selalu menemukan cara-cara dan tempat kreatif untuk bercinta.

Taeyong berbaring di atas tubuh Jaehyun di dalam bath up. Merasakan sesutu yang keras menekan pinggulnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, hyung," bisik Jaehyun sensual sambil mengelus pahanya yang sepenuhnya terendam air. Bibir pemuda itu bergerak kurang ajar di sekitar leher dan cuping telinganya. Menggodanya.

Taeyong yang terangsang dengan sengaja menggesekkan pantatnya di atas Jaehyun dengan sensual. "Jaehyun, sudah. Lakukan saja― _ahhh_ ," pintanya.

Jaehyun tidak membuang waktu, mengangkat sedikit pinggul Taeyong dan menempatkan _junior_ nya di depan belahan pantat itu. Dan mendorongnya perlahan.

Tubuh Taeyong menegang, melengkung. " _Ahhh_ ―" Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal lain kecuali kesenangan yang ia dapat setiap Jaehyun bergerak dalam dirinya dan mendorongnya lebih keras, bersamaan dengan sensasi masuknya air yang terasa dingin. Membuat sensasi unik yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Taeyong menoleh untuk sebuah ciuman dan Jaehyun menyambutnya dalam ciuman yang panas dan dalam. Tangan Taeyong bahkan sampai kebas saat ia mengeratkan pegangan pada sisi-sisi bath up untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, sementara tangan nakal Jaehyun tengah bermain dengan _junior_ dan _nipple_ miliknya.

" _F-faster_ …" Taeyong mengerang tidak tahu malu.

Jaehyun menyeringai dan memberinya dorongan keras yang melesak menyentuh prostatnya. Membuat Taeyong mengelinjat dan mengerangkan nama Jaehyun dengan nada rendah dan seksi.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun datang bersama setelah beberapa dorongan lainnya. Mengerangkan nama masing-masing dalam kepuasan saat melihat sensasi putih yang memabukkan.

"J-jaehyun!"

"C-cum― _a-ahh_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taeyong-hyung."

"Hm?"

"Juniorku sudah keras lagi sekarang," kata Jaehyun menyeringai.

Mata Taeyong membola. "Apa―" Taeyong yang sedari tadi nyaman di dalam pelukan Jaehyun karena kelelahan mulai berontak. Karena Jaehyun sudah mulai meraba-raba lagi tubuhnya. "LEPASKAN AKU JUNG JAEHYUN! DASAR KANTUNG HORMON SIALAN!"

"Tidak akan pernah, Hyung. Tidak akan pernah."

 _Another round,_ _eh_ _?_

* * *

 **Story One: Bath**

― **FINISH**


End file.
